The Power
by timeless-age
Summary: A mysterious power has taken over the land, all new species of pokémon have disappeared and the only one who can save them is a stranger with dark powers.
1. Prologue

**The Power**

_A mysterious power has taken over the land, all new species of pokémon have disappeared and the only one who can save them is a stranger with dark powers._

Prologue: The beginning

"Abra, psychic," Called Sabrina.

White light filled the room and concentrated in a ball around Gengar. Agatha watched as her last pokémon fainted, ever since she had beaten Ash and Lance to become league champion, she had thought she was invincible, now Sabrina had proved that she was not.

"Con-" Agatha choked and coughed, Sabrina started forward in concern. Agatha fell to the floor and Sabrina screamed; Agatha had been her role model, stiff and unbreakable, never seeming to age.

Agatha stood up again; her eyes looked to Sabrina, but seemed to see straight through her.

"It is beginning," She said in a trance like state, "Three years from now, the land shall be thrown into turmoil, a power shall rise and take control, the world of pokémon shall be split in two: the corrupt, and the rebels. Humans shall develop unnatural powers and the new species shall disappear. A girl from the other world shall have a great power." At this point Ash opened the door and peered through to see what Sabrina had been screaming about. "She shall be recognised by her purple hair, her name is Sabena. Using dark forces, she will battle the power to try and save the world. It is not yet determined who shall win, and who shall lose." Agatha's eyes focussed again, "Congratulations, child, you are the new league champion."

Ash backed out the door again, slightly confused but sure everything was alright.

"You just gave a prophecy…" Said Sabrina cautiously.

"Pardon?" Asked Agatha.

"You said it was beginning, something about a power."

Agatha's eyes shot wide open, "No, it can't be, not now. Not the beginning." She gasped, then she fell to the floor, this time, dead.


	2. Chapter Two: Sabena

**The Power**

_A mysterious power has taken over the land, all new species of pokémon have disappeared and the only one who can save them is a stranger with dark powers._

Chapter one: Sabina

_Four years later, on Earth_

Sabena wearily opened the gate; her mother was waiting expectantly in the garden. Sabena ignored her and trudged to the front door.

"Well?" Questioned her mum.

Sabena turned around slowly.

"I got into the university of medicine."

"Wonderful, we always knew you'd be a doctor." Said her mum, smiling proudly.

"I refused the position."

It took a few seconds for the shock to register.

"You _what_?" Shouted her mum.

"I refused the position," Said Sabena quietly, "I never wanted to be a doctor, and I'm sick of you running my life for me."

Her mom's nostrils flared.

"Go to your room. Tomorrow you go back to those people and take back you declination."

Sabena sighed and headed to her room.

Once there she sat down on the bed and let the tears fall. Her mom was always running her life, and she wanted to escape. She reached under her bead and pulled up a floorboard, underneath was a color gameboy with a pokémon red version cartridge in it. It hadn't worked since her mum had thrown it on the ground years before.

"I want to escape," Whispered Sabena, a tear falling on the screen. She switched it on, even though there were no batteries. She looked at in surprise when professor oak appeared on the screen.

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the pokémon prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study pokémon as a profession. First, what is you name?" The only option that appeared on the screen was Sabena, so she pressed A, "Right! So your name is Sabena! This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby. …Erm, what is his name again?" The only name available was Flame, so she pressed A, "That's right! I remember now! His name is Flame! Sabena! Your very own pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with pokémon await! Let's go!!!"

Sabena watched as the picture of a girl on the screen got smaller and smaller, then suddenly she felt something drawing her in, she lent her face closer and her nose touched the screen. There was a jolt, and her stomach was left behind as she fell into a new world.

Sabena opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on the ground in a small clearing, in the middle of a huge forest.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She heard a buzzing sound from the trees and looked to where it was coming from. A swarm of impossibly large bees flew out of it, straight at her. She scrambled to her feet and ran. Branches slapped in her face, but she ignored them. She just seemed to lose the bees when she tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground. She turned around to face the bees, hovering in a swarm before her.

"Help!" She screamed, "Help me, please!"

One bee, the largest of them all, flew out from the swarm to her face and swung around to show his sting. She screamed and something with hooves leapt over her.

"Ponyta, fireblast those beedrill, but don't hurt the girl." Ordered a strong voice. Fire seemed to erupt from above her and the beedrill fell to the ground. Sabena closed her eyes. She felt the ground tremble slightly as the person on the ponyta jumped off.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her.

She opened her eyes and saw one of the hottest guys she had ever seen standing over her. He had messy black hair, skin that was lightly tanned, dark brown eyes and was muscly without being butch.

She smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks, but a little confused. Where am I?"

Viridian Forest," He said, looking puzzled, "Here," He offered her a hand and pulled her up, "Come with me to my place and I'll fix up that cut."

Sabena wiped her face and was shocked to find that she was bleeding.

"Ponyta!" Called the boy. He picked up Sabena suddenly and swung her onto the horse, before swinging up himself.

"Let's go home," He said to the ponyta.

Sabena noticed that although flames were running over her and the horse, nothing was burning.

The horse started to gallop and she felt the wind whipping in her face, as she started moving faster than she'd ever moved before in her life. The short journey through the forest was over all to quickly, in Sabena's opinion. They arrived at a large flat space in between the forest and a huge mountain, there were little stone houses dotted about everywhere and the grass was long and in some places burnt.

"Welcome to Pewter." Said the boy wryly. "I suppose you haven't been here before?"

"Never in my life." Said Sabena, "But where are we? Half an hour ago I was at home in my room crying and holding a game boy, now I'm in a world that's so weird. How did it happen?"

The boy looked at her strangely, "What do you mean, game boy?" he asked.

"Y'know, a game boy, one of the coloured ones, it had a pokémon red cartridge in it, but it was broken and didn't work. Then professor oak came up on the screen, even though there were no batteries, and then suddenly I was in the forest."

The boy looked at her, she had two purple streaks in her hair, just at the front, and then the rest was a dark red brown. She wasn't wearing normal clothes, a short brown skirt, a red t-shirt that was now dust covered, and sneakers.

"You're not from this world, are you?" He asked.

"Of course…" Sabena began, then she looked around, the horse had flames for a mane and tail, something that was impossible, "I don't know."

He nodded, "Come with me, I'm Flame, by the way."

Sabena looked as the boy walked ahead in front of her, making his way to one of the stone houses. Flame was her rival since birth, that was what the gameboy had said, and if this was happening then something really weird and impossible was going on.

"And I am in deep shit." She said to herself, before running after the boy.

His house was only two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom with a couch. On the bed was a sleeping man, the spitting image of Flame, except about twenty years older.

"That's my dad, Ash," Whispered Flame, "He's sleeping at the moment, so we have to be quiet."

Sabena nodded.

They stood in the kitchen and Flame took out a first aid kit and smeared some nasty stinging stuff on her cut.

"Ow!" She said, stepping backwards.

"I'm sorry, it's gonna sting, but we can't let that get infected." Said Flame.

She nodded and held still as he smeared some more of the paste on and then placed a sticking bandage over it.

"Now, we can talk. What did your game boy say?" Said Flame.

"It said that I was going on a pokémon legend, and that you were my rival from birth."

"That _I _was your rival from birth?" Asked Flame puzzled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it said: This is my grandson, he has been your rival from birth, erm, what is his name again? The only option on the screen was Flame, so I pressed the A button."

Flame nodded. "I think we need to talk to the professor."

The professor's house was smaller than Flame's; it was only a very small kitchenette and a bed.

"Hello?" He said, when he saw Sabena. "What's your name?"

"Sabena," She said.

"Prof. We have a few questions for you. Sabena says that she comes from the other world, and that her game boy transported her here. You said something about a pokémon legend and me being her rival from birth."

"Yes, that's right, when I manufactured the game, there was no market for it here, we all knew the story of Ash and his success as league champion. I took it to the other world and made millions, there was one copy I made of the original game that was different though, it would transport whoever wanted to go, to this world. I didn't mean to sell that one, I meant to use it to get back here, but then I accidentally sold it. I suppose you picked it up and came here."

"But how do I get back?" Asked Sabena.

"You can't, I'm sorry, the only route you can use to get back to your world is in control of the power."

"The power?"

Oak sighed, "I'm not the one to be telling you this, Ash knows more than me, he was there, at the time, there at the end of the world."

Sabena stood next to Flame as Oak prodded Ash gently on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He said, still with his eyes closed. He opened them and saw Sabena with her purple hair.

"Sabena!" He shouted, sitting up suddenly, "Oak, call Sabrina, get her to come here immediately. It's important."

Sabena looked at Ash, she wondered if he was ill to be sleeping so late.

"Don't worry, this is Sabena. She has some questions on the power." Said Oak

"I know it's Sabena, Agatha prophesised that she would come here four years ago, she would be recognised by her purple hair, Sabrina was there for the whole thing though. We need to talk to her."  
Oak nodded at Flame and he took Sabena by the arm and led her from the room.

"What was all that about?" She asked uncertainly.

Flame sighed, "I'm nineteen years old now. Four years ago, Misty, my mother, was killed in the end of the world. I was only fifteen and was devastated, but dad was worse. He loved Misty more than anyone else in the world. Since that day he hasn't got out of bed, we thought he would be all right, but then pikachu died. The world was split in two and we needed him to keep it from ending altogether, but he just couldn't fight. Then the power came and took control. Half the world went to Jhoto with him, the rest stayed here and most died. I was lucky to survive, Pewter, Cerulean and Cinnabar are the only places left that are safe in Kanto."

"Him? What is the power?" Asked Sabena.

"A human, we think it may be Lance, he never liked being ousted from League Champion."

"Lance? I always thought he was good."

"Not anymore, it seems. We're still not exactly sure who they are though."

At that point Oak came in the room again, "Sabrina is here, she wants to talk to you, with Ash." He said.

Sabena nodded and followed him to the other room.

AN: It gets better from here, I promise, more action, less introduction, I just had to explain a few things.


End file.
